Crossing Over To Magic
by Kazungu
Summary: Being able to change your body has it's advantages. But because of her name, she cannot hind behind a different image. she is not her mothers daughter,and she will prove it! I dont own it, just the plot. please please please R&R ! T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... I wish I did though **

**Chapter One: What shall it be today? **

Ginger? No not ginger. Bright blue? No she had had blue the day things changed. Bright red? No it was all her old looks. It sadden her to think that she would not be able show off her uniqueness at school , but she new that it was for the better. Suddenly not bothered about what she looked like she flicked her hair a deep red-brown, she didn't want unnecessary attention. . She quickly looked over her appearance. To day she had short and spiky hair with a fringe that covered her eyes. Her natural eyes creped people out, and no wonder why. She had no white to her eyes. They where completely coal black. Feeling the tingling sensation in her eyes she concentrated on what witches eyes were meant to look like. Slowly the black was replaced with white. In her opinion this was even weirder, it made her look like she was blind. Deciding on the same brown as her hair, she added the irises' and pupils'.

This time last year she had lengthened her legs and inch, taken a further inch off of her waist and given herself freckles over the bridge of the nose. Adding a tanned completion, blue eyes and what even colour hair she felt like. When she had done this she looked exotic, but in the way that all muggle and magical teenagers of the opposite sex liked. If she wanted to she could have been a world famous model. Being able to change her appearance at will would have helped with this career choice.

Instead she kept her body way it was when she didn't change it. She still had long legs, but they were not as jaw dropping. Her skin was ivory in colour, which contrasted with her coal eyes and ebony hair. She was 5 foot 9 ½ inches, which was tall for a witch off her age. Technically she was under weight but seeming's as the test that proved this was meant for normal witches who couldn't change themselves to be fatter or thinner, she thought it invalid. She was beautiful. But that didn't matter because as soon as people found out her name they ran to the hills screaming. Her name was Sibonile Ziyambi which didn't help when she tried to be normal, as her name was every thing but. But only a few people new her name, the name her parents had given her before for the left, never to return. Her peers never called her by her name; now they didn't looked her in the eye, didn't speak unless spoken to and in this situation would leave as quickly as possible always with the same look of fear in their eyes.

Finally she was as happy as she ever could be with her new hair and eyes. Sadly looking into her mirror she sighed at how plain and ugly she looked, and how different it felt to have her natural skin tone. Every thing about her this year was different. Every since she had discovered that she was different, more different than anyone could ever imagine, she had gone out of her way to try and make her self blend in with the crowed.

Turning away from her floor length mirror, the only thing she owned that was of any value in the small makeshift shack that she now lived in, she gracefully turned to her full trunk. She rechecked her trunk three times, and found that she had forgotten her crystal. Her crystal had been given to her six years ago when she had started at Hogwarts. It was meant to have magical powers and amplify them. Of course it didn't really do anything, it was a fake, but she liked the look of it around her neck when her hair didn't cover her neck. Her parents had brought it off of a muggle market stall in Greece when they had been there on holiday. Chucking it in carelessly, she shut the lid of her trunk. Not wanting to think about her deceased foster parents. She was alone now in this world, with now one to look after, her foster parents which had looked after her since she was five, her birth parents which she had never known, so that left her and only her to take care of her self.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing... I wish I did though

**Chapter two: kings cross **

After wiping away silent tears. She picked up her trunk which held everything she owned and left for king's cross station.

The train ride was dire, people still ignored her; they had started when she changed. Suddenly feeling sadden that she now had no friends she looked for an empty carriage. After looking in every carriage and finding them all full, she opened the next carriage door to find two first years, sighing she let her self in. The first years seemed shocked to find that they had an unannounced visitor, but didn't seemed scared of her, which was a relief to her.

After what seemed like a decade the two first years stopped talking and turned to face the 7th year in their carriage. Sibonile turned to face them, after listening half-heartily to their conversation, she had learnt that both student where from magical backgrounds. After looking at them expectantly for a few moments the braver of the two gushed "himynameisbenandthisissam"

Sibonile who had not understood a word the boy had just said replied "What? Sorry I didn't catch a word of that"

Sucking in a deep breath the boy tried again "H-h-hello" he stuttered. "I'm Ben and this is Sam, we are starting this year" breathing a sigh of relief that he had just spoken to a 7th year without being hexed and waited for an answer. Sibonile was weighing her choices. If she lied to these first years she could have a few friends, or at least have someone to talk to. If she told the truth she would they would be so scared that would probably run away and cry. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to keep pretences she sighed. _I wonder how fast they can run from this carriage _she thought.

"hello, nice to meet you" they looked her and smiled, her stomach clenched, if she continued this convocation those smiling face would be obliterated in a blink of an eye and changed to scared tear streaked ones instead. Sighing again "my name is Sibonile, but you are never to call me by that. You are never to repeat it. Do I make myself clear? If you ever address me you called me Pairo" she hadn't meant to sound so harsh and cold. But she was feed up with people running away as soon as they hear her name. She had had enough of that in the final term of school last year, when she had hit puberty and had changed. The two first years looked confused at this outburst, slowly what she had said sunk in, they obviously had brothers or sisters in this school judging by the looks on there faces. Ben, opening and closing his mouth many times but finding nothing to say leapt up and dashed out of the room. Sam looked at where Ben had just been, his eyes following his new friend out of the carriage. Looking simply terrified at sitting in the same carriage as the monster Pairo on his own, he too sprinted out of the carriage. 

_Well that went fucking fantastically _Pairo thought before she sighed; she had gotten so annoyed of people running away before they got to know her. She was hoping that she would be allowed to stay at school, she didn't know for sure and that scared her. _Who would employ a witch with know N.E.W.T'S? Who would employ a monster? If she didn't have any money how could she live?_ These thoughts had been going around her head ever since the change had happened, and she was scared that she didn't have the answers.


End file.
